Game over
by winry
Summary: Fanfiction du jeu Hack. Pour une raison inconnue, les joueurs sont tous pris dans le jeu. Kite et Blackrose essaieront de sauver les joueurs. Aventure & bien sûr amour!
1. Aura

Chapitre 1

Comme à son habitude, Kite allait de dongeon en dongeon à la recherche de l'arme qui le ferait devenir meilleur. Il avait entendu d'un autre joueur que s'il allait dans les dongeons du Delta, il trouverait l'arme ultime qui permettait de battre tous les ennemis, même s'ils étaient dix niveaux en haut de nous. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, ses recherches semblaient vaines. Accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis, Blackrose et Elk, il se battait courageusement contre tous les ennemis qui osaient se mettre sur le chemin de ce trio qui était connu de tout le monde dans le jeu.

Blackrose était toujours aux côtés de Kite. Une rumeur courait qu'ils étaient ensemble dans la vraie vie. Blackrose démentissait férocement cette rumeur, prétendant être trop bien pour un garçon tel que Kite. Quand à Elk, il accompagnait aussi Kite car il était constament en recherche d'herbes aromatiques. Lui et sa meilleure amie Mia collectionnaient cet item qui était très rare. Cette collection avait débuté seulement pour le plaisir des deux équipiers.

-Tout le monde, battons-nous en union ! Elk, occupe-toi de nous guérir !

-Oui chef !

Quand une battaille survennait, c'était toujours Kite qui donnait les ordres.

-Kite, data drain ! s'écria Blackrose.

-Entendu!

C'est alors que Kite tendit le bras. Un jet en sortit, ce qui amena l'ennemi (qui était un gigantesque serpent) à devenir une petite fleur inoffensive. Blackrose l'acheva en un coup d'épée.

Kite était le seul utilisateur à détenir ce bracelet. Pour une raison inconnue, son personnage avait été créé avec ce bracelet or qui pouvait amener le plus énorme des ennemis à devenir aussi minuscule qu'une chenille. Son bracelet pouvait aussi l'amener à des places interdites. Cela lui était très utile, surtout dans sa quête d'armes secrètes.

Les trois ennemis gisant sur le sol, Blackrose déclara :

-Kite allons dans un autre dongeon. Celui-ci est ennuyant. J'ai entendu parler d'un endroit que personne ne peut atteindre parce qu'il est bloqué. Seulement toi peux nous y amener. Peut-être y trouverons-nous l'arme qu'il te faut.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, dit timidement Elk.

-Allez Elk ! Mets tes peur de côté, l'encouragea Blackrose.

Elk était moins courageux que Kite et Blackrose, mais durant un combat, c'était lui qui guérissait les deux autres guerriers avec des charmes et potions. Donc, il était indispensable au sein de l'équipe.

-Allons-y ! s'exclame Kite.

Le dongeon était très étrange. Mais cela n'effrayait pas Kite. Il avait été confronté à plusieurs ennemis effrayants durant les heures passées sur Le monde. Maintenant, il n'avait plus peur de rien. Blackrose se cacha derrière Kite. Même si elle s'efforçait pour ne jamais le démontrer, elle avait souvent peur. Mais même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, se trouver aux côtés de Kite la rassurait énormément. Il demeurait calme dans toutes les situations et il était extrêmement puissant. Elk regarda craintivement autour de lui. Jamais auparavant il n'avait vu un dongeon aussi étrange. Les murs de pierre étaient parsemés de coulis jaunâtre qui avait l'air nauséabond. Des bruits étranges s'amplifiaient à mesure que les joueurs progressaient à travers les pièces. Et plus étrange encore...

-Kite, il n'y a aucun ennemi dans ce dongeon. Cela fait deux étages que nous parcourons et je n'ai encore rien aperçu.

-Je sais Blackrose, et je n'aime pas cela du tout.

Soudain, on entendit un gémissement faible, mais présent. Les trois amis se regardèrent, stupéfaits.

-Est-ce que ça pourrait être...

Elk se mit à trembler.

-Non...ce ne peut pas être elle, dit-il entre deux tremblements.

-Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'est pas apparue, constata Kite.

-Tu as raison Kite, pourquoi reviendrait-elle ? demanda Blackrose.

-Allons voir ! ordonna Kite.

Les trois guerriers courèrent de pièces en pièces. Les gémissements s'amplifiaient à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

Enfin, ils entrèrent dans la pièce d'où provenaient les gémissements. Flottant dans les airs, une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs, aux yeux bleu délavé et vêtue d'une robe blanche sanglottait, les mains jointes devant sa poitrine.

-Aura...

-Elle est tellement belle, murmura Blackrose.

-Oui, approuva Elk. Mais elle n'est pas vivante. C'est autre chose.

Aura était une apparition qui était souvent survenue durant le périple de nos trois guerriers. À chaque fois, ils avaient réussi à la contempler pendant cinq secondes avant qu'elle ne disparraisse. Ils n'avaient jamais compris pourquoi elle se trouvait dans ce jeu. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux clos, pour ensuite silloner ses lèvres, puis ses joues, pour mourir sur sa robe blanche. Les trois guerriers, muets de stupéfaction, ne savaient que faire. Kite leva le bras pour montrer son bracelet à Aura. Peut-être cette fois aurait-elle une réaction. Mais soudainement, un cri strident sortit de la bouche de la jeune fille. Un cri de tristesse et de douleur. Ensuite, elle disparut. C'est alors qu'on entendit un énorme bruit, comme une pierre qui se fracasse sur le sol. Blackrose ne put s'empêcher de crier. Une voix retentit alors de nulle part, comme si elle murmurait à l'oreille de chaque être qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

« Il n'y a plus d'issu pour vous, malheureux

Pour toujours vous resterez prisonniers de ce jeu

Si vous voulez encore voir le soleil se lever

Vous devez sauver celle que la douleur ne cesse de dévorer... »

Et aussi subitement que le bruit de pierre et que le cri d'Aura, le silence se fit. Un silence pesant, opressant. Un silence empli de désespoir et de tristesse. Blackrose, Kite et Elk ressortirent automatiquement du dongeon, ne comprenant en rien ce qui venait d'arriver.

À Carmina Gadelica, c'était la panique. Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens en hurlant. Même les grunties, si calmes à l'habitude, avaient l'air pris de panique. Kite vit passer Mia qui courait en direction de lui.

-Mia, qui a-t-il ?

Celle-ci s'arrêta.

-Oh Elk tu es sain et sauf. J'avais tellement peur pour toi, dit-elle, sur le bord du sanglot.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda ce dernier.

-Vous n'avez pas entendu la prophétie ? Nous avons entendu un bruit, et ensuite un souffle glacial a affirmé que...

-Oui nous avons entendu, dit rapidement Blackrose. Mais pourquoi tout le monde est-il pris de panique comme cela ? Nous n'avons qu'à quitter le jeu.

Mistral arriva en courant, essouflée.

-Impossible, dit-elle, sur le bord de la crise. Plus personne n'est capable de quitter le jeu. Nous sommes tous pris ici !

C'est alors que Kite remarqua quelque chose d'impossible, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il regarda ses mains. Au lieu de voir deux mains posées sur le clavier de son ordinateur, il vit deux mains munies de deux armes, une des deux main portant un bracelet or.

-Non...cela ne se peut pas...je dois rêver !

-Qu'y a-t-il Kite ?

Blackrose semblait inquiète. Elle n'était plus capable de contenir sa peur face à la situation.

-Regardez ! Nous sommes devenus nos propres personnages. Je ne vois plus mon écran d'ordinateur. Je vois seulement le corps de mon personnage...

C'est alors que Mistral, Mia, Elk et Blackrose se regardèrent, terrorifiés.

-Oh mon Dieu Kite il faut faire quelque chose.

Kite regarda autour de lui. Des cris retentissaient, des gens s'enlaçaient, des pleurs surgissaient de partout. Un vent de folie planait au-dessus de toutes les têtes. Kite profita du fait que tout le monde avait l'air occupé à paniquer pour s'approcher de Blackrose.

-Vite. Il faut trouver Helba. Elle aura peut-être une explication.

C'est alors que Kite et Blackrose se rendirent à Mac anu pour recueillir de l'information.


	2. La société secrète

Chapitre 2 

À Mac Anu, les choses semblaient encore pires qu'à Carmina Gadelica. Mac Anu était une ville de débutants donc ils étaient encore moins calmes face à cette situation inattendue. Kite essaya d'arrêter un petit groupe de filles qui passaient en courant.

-Savez-vous où se trouve Helba?

Il dut crier pour enterrer la cohue. Aucune des filles ne prêta attention à lui.

-Kite, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit ici. Partons.

-Attends Blackrose. Nous n'avons pas encore beaucoup cherché.

Soudain, Blackrose s'arrêta. Elle regardait autour d'elle, elle voyait tout le monde courir et surtout les entendait hurler. Elle sentit ses muscles se contracter. Sa main droite se referma sur son épée. Elle commençait à réaliser la gravité de l'événement. Elle ne reverrait plus ses parents et ses amis. Son visage se crispa. Une larme coula sur sa joue gauche.

-Kite...

Mais Kite, persuadé que Blackrose le suivait, était rendu à quelques mètres d'elle.

-Kite...KITE!

Ce hurlement avait surpris Blackrose elle-même. Tout le monde, éberlué, s'arrêta de marcher et de parler. Le cri de Blackrose avait enterré tous les autres. Elle se trouvait maintenant au milieu de la foule, immobile, à ne désirer qu'une chose : se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

Kite s'approcha lentement d'elle, sous les regards curieux. Il ne savait que faire ou dire. Jamais il n'avait vu Blackrose dans cet état.

-Oui?

-Kite (maintenant Blackrose murmurait) j'ai peur.

Kite n'avait jamais été bon dans ce genre de situation.

-Moi aussi...

Il vint pour repartir mais Blackrose lui empoigna le bras.

-Ne me laisse jamais tomber.

Kite se retourna. Il vit dans les yeux de Blackrose une immense tristesse.

-C'est promis.

Blackrose lâcha son bras et les gens se remirent à paniquer. Mais quelqu'un s'approcha des deux guerriers.

-Natsume!

-Vous cherchez Helba?

-Oui.

-Allez dans ce dongeon. (Natsume leur donna une adresse de dongeon.)

-N'ayez pas peur, tous les ennemis ont disparu.

D'accord Natsume. Merci.

Kite et Blackrose étaient maintenant dans le dongeon en question.

-Helba?

Aucune réponse.

-Peut-être au deuxième sous-sol...

-Tu as raison Kite.

Dès qu'ils atteignirent le deuxième sous-sol, des cris retentirent aux oreilles de Kite et Blackrose. Ils se précipitèrent immédiatement vers la pièce la plus près. Ce qu'ils virent ensuite les surprirent au plus haut point. Elk et Helba étaient en train de se battre à coups de charmes.

-Kite...que font-ils?

-ARRÊTEZ!

Mais rien à faire. Helba, qui avait vraiment l'air furieux, ne lésignait pas sur les sorts qu'elle jettait au pauvre Elk. À côté d'elle, Elk était sans défense. Elk tomba par terre. Helba leva alors son scèptre au-dessus de lui.

-Tu vas payer Elk. Tu vas être supprimé.

Mais au moment où Helba allait jete r son sort, une main retint fermement la sienne.

-Balmung!

Blackrose accourut auprès de lui. Elle savait qu'elle était ainsi à l'abri. Kite, abasourdi par la scène, ne bougea pas. C'est alors que Helba fondit en larmes.

-C'est Elk qui a tué Aura! C'est eux qui l'ont tuée! C'est eux qui étaient là quant elle est disparue!

-Helba, calme-toi.

Mais Helba ne se calmait pas. Les larmes ne cessaient de jaillir de ses yeux. Balmung leva alors le bras. Helba s'immobilisa aussitôt et elle tomba par terre.

-Charme de paralysie. Je dois me dépêcher. Helba est forte donc elle va se réveiller bientôt. Et je vous conseille de ne pas être sur son chemin quand elle reviendra à elle.

C'est alors que Balmung prit Helba dans ses bras et qu'ils disparurent tous les deux.

-Elk, ça va?

Elk était étendu sur le sol rocailleux, reprenant tranquillement ses esprits.

-Oui...je vous cherchais et Natsume m'a dit qu'elle vous avait dirrigés vers ici donc je suis venu.

-Triple imbécile tu n'aurais pas dû venir seul.

C'était Blackrose qui avait prononcé ces mots.

-Je...je suis désolé...je sais...mais je voulais tellement vous voir.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai parlé avec Mistral. Elle a appris de Sanjuro que Lios a complètement déserté le jeu. C'est la folie furieuse à Carmina Gadelica. Et croyez-moi, c'est encore pire a

à Mac Anu. Les gens ont commencé à se battre entre eux, se blâmant pour ce qui arrive. C'est pour cela que je vous cherchais. Je crois sincèrement que Lios a quelque chose à voir avec toute cette histoire.

-Tu as raison Elk...tout cela semble très suspect. Où est Sanjuro?

-Mistral ne me l'a pas dit. Elle avait l'air très pressé.

-D'accord. Elk, pars à la recherche de Mistral. Nous ne devons plus nous séparer. Quant à moi et Blackrose, nous partons à la recherche de Sanjuro. Il doit en savoir plus que nous sur le sujet. Dans une heure, nous nous rejoindrons devant la boutique de potions à Mac Anu d'accord?

-Oui Kite.

Kite, Blackrose et Elk se séparèrent ensuite.

-Kite, je ne crois pas que nous allons trouver Sanjuro. Il y a bien trop de gens ici.

-Mais non Blackrose, ne désespère pas.

-Avez-vous parlé de Sanjuro?

Blackrose et Kite s'arrêtèrent subitement. Une grande guerrière aux cheveux noirs noués en tresse se trouvait devant eux.

-Eeee, oui...

Kite avait l'air très intimidé devant cette fille à la silouhette très fine.

-Je sais où il se trouve.

Blackrose avait l'air méfiant.

-Ah ouais? Comment le sais-tu?

-Sanjuro est mon petit ami...du moins, il l'était, avant qu'il ne se mette aux services de Lios.

-QUOI? Aux services de Lios? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Désolée, je ne peux en dire plus. Rendez vous à Expensive silent melody. C'est dans Dun Loireag. Je sais qu'il y tient une réunion avec tous les autres joueurs qui faisaient partie de l'armée de Lios. Peut-être pourrez-vous en apprendre plus. Mais surtout, ne dévoilez pas que c'est moi qui vous l'ai dit.

Blackrose et Kite se rendirent aussitôt au dongeon indiqué. De la plaine, ils pouvaient voir le dongeon mais il semblait extrêmement loin.

-Kite, nous en avons pour une heure avant d'arriver au dongeon. Et je parie que d'ici là, la réunion sera terminée.

-Tu as raison, je sais quoi faire.

Kite sortit une petite flûte de sa poche. Il joua quelques notes et un animal étrange arriva aussitôt en bondissant.

-Un grunty!

-Exactement, comme ça nous y serons en moins de quinze minutes. De plus, il ne nous reste que quarante-cinq minutes avant d'aller rejoindre Elk, qui, je l'espère aura trouvé Mistral. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'être séparés. Mieux vaut rester groupés.

-Tu as raison!

C'est alors que Blackrose rougit. Aussi invraisemblable que cela ne peut sembler, elle n'avait jamais chevauché un grunty avec un garçon et cela la gênait. Kite prit place à l'avant pour diriger et il lui fit signe de s'asseoir derrière lui. Le grunty partit et Blackrose n'eut pas le choix de lier ses bras autour du torse de Kite, car le grunty allait très vite. En moins de dix minutes, ils furent arrivés au dongeon. Ils entrèrent. Mais soudain...

-Mistral? Mais que fais-tu ici?


	3. Attaque surprise

Au moins vingt joueurs étaient assis en cercle, dont Mistral. C'est la première personne que Kite avait aperçue en entrant. Aussitôt qu'elle l'aperçut, Mistral se mit à rougir.

-Je..eee...je...je peux expliquer!

Blackrose ne put s'empêcher de paraître répugnée.

-Tu es au service de Lios? Alors tu as un rapport avec ce qui vient d'arriver? C'est votre faute c'est ça?

Tous les joueurs regardaient Blacorose avec des regards vides, comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle disait. Elle s'avança rapidement vers Mistral, l'épée levée, mais Kite la retenut au dernier moment.

-Du calme Blackrose, laissons-la expliquer.

Mistral se leva.

-Tu as raison Blackrose, dit-elle tristement, nous sommes au service de Lios. Moi, Sanjuro et tous ses gens. Mais je peux expliquer.

-Oui, et tu as intérêt.

-Il y a un an, j' avais décidé de faire un dongeon toute seule. Je cherchais une armure et j'avais entendu dire qu'elle n'existait que dans ce dongeon. Alors j'y suis allée. Mais quand je suis arrivée à la pièce finale, j'ai trouvé un parchemin. Je pensais que c'était un parchemin pour se battre, comme on en trouve souvent, mais je me suis vite aperçue que c'était complètement différent. Je l'ai lu. Cela disait que dans un an, un grand cataclisme arriverait dans le jeu et que nous devions nous y préparer. Ne sachant quoi faire, je l'ai tout de suite emmené à Lios. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris, comme s'il s'attendait à ce genre de prophétie. Donc, il m'a demandé de réunir vingt personnes et d'attendre le jour du cataclisme. Il m'a expliqué que nous ne pouvons rien changer, que cette catastrophe arriverait, mais qu'une fois qu'elle serait arrivée, nous aurions le pouvoir de changer les choses. Il m'a dit que nous comprendrions en temps et lieu. Et voilà, j'ai réuni vingt personnes en qui j'avais confiance. Mais nous pensions que le jour de la catastrophe, Lios serait là pour nous donner des ordres. Nous sommes réunis, mais nous ne savons pas quoi faire.

Blackrose eut l'air pensif un instant, puis elle prit la parole.

-Je sais. Avez-vous vu l'état des villes? Tout le monde se bat, tout le monde pleure. C'est affreux. Pourquoi ne vous séparez-vous pas pour aller faire régner l'ordre.

-Oui! C'est une très bonne idée! Peut-être est-ce pour cela que Lios nous avait dit de nous rassembler aujourd'hui.

C'est alors que Mistral divisa les joueurs pour qu'il y ait une équipe dans chaque ville. Kite s'approcha d'elle.

-Nous avons besoin de toi. Elk était supposé te chercher. Nous le rejoignons très bientôt et nous voulons que tu sois là avec Sanjuro. C'est très important.

-Oui d'accord! Je vous suis alors.

Et Mistral alla chercher Sanjuro.

Comme prévu, Elk se trouvait au point de rendez-vous, mais seul, étant donné que Mistral se trouvait avec Kite.

-Ah! Mistral! Tu es là.

Et ils expliquèrent toute l'histoire à Elk à propos de l'armée de Lios. Elk fut abasourdi pendant un instant, mais il reprit ses esprits.

-Alors, cela voudrait dire que Lios est dans le coup? Peut-être est-ce lui qui nous a bloqué ici, peut-être est-ce lui qui a tué Aura...

-Je ne crois pas, affirma Mistral, selon ce qu'ils nous a dit, à moi et au groupe, il ne voulait pas que ce jour arrive. Mais je dois avouer que la raison pour laquelle il est introuvable m'échappe.

-À moi aussi, aquiesça Kite.

C'est avec Sanjuro, Mistral, Blackrose et Elk que Kite décida de tout faire pour retrouver Lios. Kite leur raconta l'épisode de Balmung et Helba, et ils en conclurent qu'un de ces deux joueurs, qui étaient généralement toujours informés, sauraient où trouver Lios.

-Mais comment les trouver? Demanda rageusement Blackrose. Il y a des millions de dongeons. Comment savoir dans lequel chercher?

-Oublions Helba, déclara Kite. Elle va essayer de nous tuer parce qu'elle croit que nous avons tué Aura. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas tous ses esprits.

-Mila!

C'était Sanjuro qui avait prononcé ce nom. Kite se retourna. Il vit la fille aux cheveux noirs. Elle regarda Sanjuro, essayant d'avoir l'air indépendante.

-Qu'y-a-t'il?

-Mila, cela fait deux semaines que tu ne m'as pas appelé.

-Oui. C'est à cause de toutes tes histoires à propos de Lios. Monsieur se trouve une armée de Lios donc Monsieur pense qu'il peut me laisser tomber. Non mais tu réalises..

-Tu crois qu'on a le temps pour ce genre de choses? Murmura Blackrose à Kite, qui était aussi découragé qu'elle.

Mais c'est alors qu'aussi inattendu que cela puisse paraître, Mila empoigna violemment Sanjuro et ils se mirent à s'embrasser.

-Bon..ça y est.

Blackrose laissa échapper un soupir de découragement.

-Allons-y! Laissons-les ici.

-Non! Nous venons, déclara Sanjuro avec un sourir.

-Comme vous voulez. Mais où allons-nous?

Mais c'est alors qu'un énorme monstre surgit au milieu de la ville. Tout le monde se mit à hurler et à courir. Ils se rendirent tous au point où nous pouvons changer de ville, mais celui-ci disparut, ce qui entraîna encore plus de cris. Le monstre, qui devait mesurer dix mètres de haut, avançait avec son air menaçant. Il prit soudain une pauvre fille qui ne demandait qu'à s'enfuire, et il la jeta dans sa bouche. Blackrose eut un haut-le-cœur. Elle tituba et vint pour tomber, mais Kite la retenut juste à temps. Le monstre hurlait de rage.

-Oh mon dieu, s'écria Mistral, comment un monstre a-t-il pu attérir dans cette ville? C'est impossible.

Kite s'efforçait pour garder son calme et penser à une stratégie.

-Écoutez-moi. Nous allons tuer ce monstre. Mila et Sanjuro, allez le blesser avec vos épées. Elk et Mistral, allez derrière eux pour les guérir. Blackrose, tu viens avec moi. Quand le monstre sera affaibli, j'utiliserai Data drain.

Tout le groupe se dispersa.

Le monstre avait un joueur dans chaque main quand Sanjuro et Mila arrivèrent.

-Tu as faim? Viens donc par ici!

-Mila...tu ne devrais pas le provoquer.

Le monstre laissa alors tomber les joueurs qu'il avait dans les mains et il se tourna vert Mila et Sanjuro.

-D'accord Sanjuro, tu avais peut-être raison, je n'aurais pas dû le provoquer.

-Trop tard! Maintenant, montrons-lui ce que nous savons faire!

Les deux guerriers commencèrent à le frapper avec leurs épées. Mais ils ne pouvaient atteindre que ses pieds. La bête mauve et noire avait vraiment l'air furieux.

-Mistral, tu t'occupes de Mila. Moi de Sanjuro.

-D'accord!

Blackrose et Kite étaient montés sur le toit d'un immeuble, pour pouvoir utiliser Data drain au moment venu.

Mila essayait de grimper sur les jambes de l'ennemi pour atteindre sa poitrine. Sanjuro se mit à faire comme elle. Mais le monstre se débatait furieusement. Avec un coup du revers de la main, il envoya Mila voler à une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Elle s'effondra sur le sol. Sanjuro, qui avait vu la scène, sentit une fureur monter en lui. Il grimpa du plus vite qu'il put, évitant toutes les attaques, et planta son épée dans la poitrine du monstre.

-Kite, c'est à toi!

-Data drain!

C'est alors que le monstre se transforma en petit champignon. Blackrose sauta sur le sol et l'acheva en un coup d'épée.

-On a réussi! On a réussi!

Mais Sanjuro n'avait pas l'air de partager son enthousiasme. Il se mit à courir en direction de Mila. Celle-ci était encore étendue sur le sol. Tout le groupe se mit en cercle autour d'elle. Sanjuro s'était agenouillé.

-Mila...?

Aucune réponse. Les yeux clos, Mila avait l'air dans un sommeil paisible. Elle avait du sang sur la joue gauche et son bras droit avait l'air extrêmement blessé.

-Oh non...Elk? Mistral? Faites quelque chose...vite!

-Désolée Sanjuro, j'ai bien peur que je ne puisse rien faire pour la sauver.

C'est alors que Balmung apparut.

-Je peux la sauver. Mais vous devrez m'aider en retour.


End file.
